In the Dark of the Night
by Hope A
Summary: Fred has a dream about Wesley, after the Billy incident, and visits him in the middle of the night, scared and worried. Their relationship ensues.


Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and co. own all. I own nothing.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Fred has a dream about Wesley, after the Billy incident, and visits him in the middle of the night, scared and worried. Their relationship ensues. *** In the Dark of the Night Fred has a dream about Wesley, after the Billy incident, and visits him in the middle of the night, scared and worried. Their relationship ensues.  
  
They were walking down an alley. They had been fighting earlier in the night and saw one of the attackers get away. They followed him down into the alley and saw the figure moving in the shadows. He grabbed her hand and drew her close behind him. She clutched to her cross bow and he to his sword. The shadowy figure came out into the open. They both recognized his face, it was Billy. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. She gasped from behind him and backed away when he pushed her to the side. He started towards the figure. It did not move. He picked up speed. When he was about six feet from the figure, it fired his gun. He stopped in his steps and fell to his knees. She screamed and ran to him. She knelt next to him and cradled him in her arms.  
  
"No" she cried. "Wesley, no" she yelled. Then everything went black and she woke up in her room in the Hyperion. She was sweating and crying. Fred stood up and headed to her bathroom. She broke down and couldn't stop crying. She was so worried, she had to see Wesley, she needed to. She looked back into the mirror at her reflection. She had rings around her eyes and after the sleepless nights because or horrific memories, finally started to show. But she did not care about sleep tonight. She cared about Wesley. She couldn't believe that after all the dreams, or nightmares and time spent with him, it took her so long to realize what he truly ,meant to her. She finally made up her mind and decided to go visit Wesley. So, she pulled on a zip-up sweater and headed out of her room. She stopped at the top of the stairs and thought twice about going to see him. 'Would he be awake? Would he be upset that she visit without calling?' As she began thinking about it, she starting back to her room. As she reached her doorway, she looked in, on her empty dark room and remembered that the nightmares trapped her in her bed and her own screaming terrified her. She turned around and walked back to the stairs. Slowly and cautiously she headed to the front doors. She had her pajamas on but did not care. She sneaked into the lobby and called for a cab. A few minutes later, it arrived and headed out to the car. She ran out to the car and got in. She gave the driver the address and they drove to Wesley's apartment. As they pulled up, she paid him, jumped out and ran to his apartment door. She entered and ran up the stairs to his door. As she reached the door, she got an uneasy feeling in her stomach and almost turned back but calmed herself down and knocked lightly.  
  
Wesley woke, like most nights, scared from his own dreams, or more accurate, night mares. He kept seeing Fred, helplessly running down the hallways of the Hyperion and he chasing her with an axe, but he was screaming at himself to stop. His own conscience was telling to stop and help her. But Billy's evil blood infected him and he could not resist it's power. He saw Fred crying and pleading for help and wanted so badly to help her, but didn't. He was about to hit her when he woke with a jerk covered in a thin sheath of sweat. He sat up and tried to catch his breath. He calmed himself down the best her could. He began to get up and headed to his bathroom to get a glass of water. He entered and flicked on the light. The sudden change made him squint and he readjusted his eyes to the new brightness of the room. He got a glass of water and sipped it slowly. As he put the glass back down, he heard a knock at his door. He was a little puzzled and walked back into his bedroom. He checked his clock and it read 2:47 am. He didn't think any one would come to his door at this time but he proceeded to answer the door. He walked slowly and cautiously into his living room, when he heard his name being called softly.  
  
When Wesley didn't answer right away, Fred started to panic and began to cry and called his name. "Wesley" she called. "He has to be okay," she said to herself.  
  
Wesley recognized her voice and rushed to his door. Before he could unlock the door, Fred started to cry and called his name again. Then she heard the door opening and looked up. Wesley opened the door and saw a scared, sobbing, and unstable Fred.  
  
"Fred what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I.I was worried about you" she said. He opened the door more for her to enter. Once inside, they sat on the couch. He prepared two cups of tea and he handed a cup to Fred. She received the mug, shaking. She slowly put the cup on the coffee table. Wesley could see her hands shaking uneasily and knew something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Now, tell me what's wrong?" Wesley asked. Fred sat back into the couch and looked up at Wesley. She noticed his deep blue eyes and saw that something wasn't exactly right with him either. But she began to tell him what happened.  
  
"I.I had a dream" she stated simply. "More like a nightmare" she said. "Anyway, we were walking down an alley behind an apartment building, and we saw Billy. You walked to him with a sword an he.he" Fred stuttered. She began to cry again and Wesley held her hand and tears cascaded down her cheeks. "He shot you," she explained, "but it felt so real. I thought, you were killed, I was so scared. Then everything went black and I woke up" she finished and Wesley held her close to him. She cried into his chest.  
  
"It's all right, I'm right here" he said, trying to reassure her.  
  
"I know, but I was worried about you" she said, pulling apart.  
  
Wesley held Fred again and she soon fell asleep in his arms. He fell asleep as well. He woke to the sunlight shining through his kitchen window. He blinked at the sudden light and readjusted his eyes. He shifted and then saw Fred, snuggled close to his chest, with tear stains on her face. He brushed some stray hair away from her face. He just stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. He loved to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful, like an angel. She started to stir and woke. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at Wesley and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"what time is it?" she asked. Wesley glanced at his clock on his wall. He looked back to her and smiled.  
  
"It's 5:53" he informed her. She smiled and closed her eyes. Then her eyes shot open and she sat up suddenly. "What? What's wrong?" he asked as she scrambled to her feet.  
  
"Angel, he doesn't know I left and he might get worried" she said heading to the door.  
  
"He might still be asleep or getting in now, he doesn't know if you're awake or asleep, or even in the hotel" Wesley said.  
  
"I should go though" she said. "I was just so scared last night and I needed to see you" she explained. Wesley stood and saw her to the door.  
  
"I know, I would want to check on you as well" he said.  
  
"I know" Fred said as Wesley walked towards her. She leaned into him.  
  
"Because I would be worried and." he began.  
  
"Be scared" she finished, as their lips met passionately. Wesley wrapped his arm around her waist and his other hand in her hair. Fred brought her arms to his shoulders.  
  
"Winifred" Wesley murmured as they kissed again. Fred arched into him and Wesley pulled them to the couch. Fred fell to the couch and Wesley came crashing down on her. He planted kisses up and down her body. He began at her jaw and went all the way down to her stomach. She was lost in the moment and was shaken from their world back to reality, when she remembered where she was and where she needed to go. She started to sit up and Wesley let her. He would never push her to do something she didn't want to. He loved her and he knew that he had to be particularly gentle after what happened with Billy. "What? Is something wrong?" he asked as concern filled her face. Fred had to smile at his kindness and compassion.  
  
"No, it's just I need to get back to the hotel" she explained.  
  
"All right, I'll drive you back and see that you get settled in" he said standing and pulling on his coat. He grabbed his keys. Fred stood and they left for the hotel.  
  
When they arrived the lights were out and Angel seemed to still be in his suite. Wesley brought Fred into the hotel and saw her to her room. It wasn't a real busy work day and Fred went back to sleep. Wesley made sure she was all set before he was ready to leave. As he turned to exit her room, Fred grabbed his hand.  
  
"Please, wait, until I fall asleep" she begged. Wesley couldn't say no.  
  
"Of course, I'll wait" Wesley said as he sat in a chair next to her bed.  
  
Fred fell asleep quickly. Wesley didn't leave right away though. It was still early and he loved to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful and happy in her sleep. But he knew she had nightmares. In the dark of the night, her dreams would haunt her and Wesley knew what that was like. He hated waking up covered in sweat and he imagined Fred did as well. He was shaken from his thoughts, by Fred's whimpering. He did not notice at first and did not know how long she was like that. She started to stir.  
  
Wesley and Fred approached the shadowy figure with weapons in hand. The figure, just smirked and laughed at them. He came closer and advanced towards Fred. Frightened, she backed away and Wesley stood in front of her. Billy shoved Wesley to the side and grabbed for Fred. She screamed and tried to pull away. He was about to slap her and she tried to cover her face with her other arm.  
  
Fred screamed in her sleep and Wesley shook her to wake her up.  
  
"Fred! Fred, wake up" he called out to her. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. She was sweating and panting.  
  
"I.he was going to.and you", Fred stuttered. "I can't breath well" she spit out.  
  
"You need to stand up," Wesley said. She did so and Wesley directed her to the bathroom. He got her a glass of water and waited until she was okay. She sipped it slowly and calmed herself down. Wesley rubbed her back. "You'll be okay" Wesley assured her. She just nodded and turned to him.  
  
"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here" she said. "Thank you" she said as she hugged him tightly. Wesley returned the embrace and smiled at her.  
  
"You'd survive" he said. "but you're welcome" he replied as they pulled apart from the hug.  
  
"Well, I guess I should get ready for work" she said.  
  
"Yes, I need to go home and get ready as well" he replied.  
  
Wesley exited her room and went down to the lobby. To his surprise, Gunn was already in. Fred watched him and looked from the banister. She saw Gunn also and decided to get ready quickly.  
  
"Yo, English" Gunn replied.  
  
"Good, morning" Wesley replied as he headed to the doors.  
  
"Where you going?" He asked, standing.  
  
"Oh, well I came to get a few things I forgot and then go home to work a little before the day starts" he lied.  
  
"Oh, I was just wonderin'" he answered.  
  
"By the way, why are you here so early?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Well, cause we have to work" he replied.  
  
"It's Sunday" Wesley informed his younger employee.  
  
"Oh, damn. I thought, never mind, see you later" he said as he dashed out of the hotel. Wesley smiled and chuckled at him as he left the hotel also.  
  
Fred went down stairs to be greeted by an empty lobby. She went to Wesley's office but he was not there. She became worried but did not panic. She wanted to see Angel, but he still hadn't come out of his room yet. She waited a while until she called Wesley. She dialed his number quickly and hoped he answered.  
  
Wesley stepped out of his shower with a towel around his waist. As he crossed into his bedroom, through the steam, he heard his phone ring. He pulled on a t- shirt and sweat pants. He ran to answer it and slipped. He hit his head on his side table and laid on the floor unconscious.  
  
Fred panicked as his answering machine came on. She waited for the tone and left a message.  
  
"Wesley, it's me Fred, please pick up" she said. When he didn't answer the phone, she hung up and left the hotel. She rushed to his apartment. She ran to his door and knocked lightly.  
  
Wesley woke with a splitting headache. He heard knocking at his door and started to get up.  
  
Fred tried the door and found it unlocked. She entered and called his name.  
  
"Wesley?" Are you all right?" she asked as she walked into his bedroom. Wesley heard Fred's voice and tried to call out, but all he could do was moan. Fred heard him and ran to his side. She knelt next to him and helped him sit up. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I ran to get the phone. I must have slipped and hit my head on my side table" he explained holding his head.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said helping him to his feet.  
  
"Why it wasn't your fault" Wesley said as they sat on his bed.  
  
"Yes it was. I was the one who called" she said. "I'll get you some ice" she said going to the kitchen. She came back and he was lying down in his bed. She placed it on his head and his hand covered hers.  
  
"Thank you" he said as she slipped her hand out from under his.  
  
"So, you're okay?" she asked, feeling guilty.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine" he said smiling at her concern. She still wasn't smiling and Wesley noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know", she said. "I keep having these dreams and feelings that you're hurt. I hate it. I don't want anything to happen to you" she said.  
  
"Why are you so worried about me? "he asked.  
  
"I.I think I'm in love with you" she said. Wesley was stunned. He never thought he'd hear Fred say that. He dreamt it many times and wished and hoped it would come true, but he never believed it would.  
  
"Fred, I....I love you" he said. Fred looked up at his reply and smiled. "I always have" Wesley said, pulling Fred closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head. Fred looked up at him and leaned up. Her lips met his and he deepened the kiss. They pulled apart and Fred rested her head on his chest again. She settled into him and closed her eyes. She could stay like that forever. She never felt so safe and comforted in his arms. She wanted to just lay there forever and hope that all their problems would disappear. She knew that her dream was not possible, just like her nightmares.  
  
Wesley felt her breathing evening and saw she was falling to sleep. He did not want to go to work today, especially with his head ache and with what Fred had revealed to him. He decided to give everyone the day off and, if any visions occurred, then they needed to call. He moved Fred to his side and his slipped out of his bed. He went into his living room and called Angel. He was finally awake and he explained what as happening.  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. How can we help you?" Angel reflexively said as he answered the phone.  
  
"Angel, it's me, Wesley" he replied.  
  
"Wesley, hi" Angel responded.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you to take they day off. Tell Cordy and Gunn too. I am not feeling well. Fred is here as well and she is not feeling well either" he explained.  
  
"Oh, all right, I'll talk to you later then, good bye" Angel said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Good-bye" Wesley said. He hung up the phone and turned back to his room. He crossed his living room and laid back down. Fred felt his presence and snuggled close to him. Wesley smiled at her half sleeping form and embraced her protectively. 


End file.
